A system and a method of the kind mentioned above are disclosed in WO A1 96/37987. In this system and method a VCO generates an IF-signal with a frequency dependent on an input control voltage. The transfer function from voltage to frequency depends on the type of component, variations between different components, variations in temperature etc. This leads to deviation errors. In order to demodulate the information carrying signal satisfactorily the deviation errors, which are not known, must be corrected. Therefore the receiver includes means for correction of the deviation error.
Said document does not contain any information about how to achieve an efficient use of the available bandwidth, in a general situation.
The present invention however, aims at the problem of improving the efficient use of the bandwidth.
Further, in the present invention the information carrying signal is modulated with a known and selected modulation index. Therefore, no correcting device or measurement device are needed. The present invention therefore simplifies the efficient use of the available bandwidth.
Further, it is a general problem to use an assigned bandwidth efficiently for transmitting information carrying signals.